


Memories

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Debbie and Cole's new relationship is immediately put to the test when someone from Debbie's past shows up. Russel learns that he may be moving away. Carl, in desperate need of money and a distraction, decides to join the gang again, but on his own terms.





	Memories

"What do you mean?" Russel questioned again, furrowing his brow. "We've been in Chicago all our lives. All our friends and relatives are here." He argued before putting his lips together in a tight line. Joanna raised her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Russel, we all have an infinite amount of friends and hella family that we actually wanna be around here." She rolled her eyes. "Shut up loser, just because you're a total loner doesn't mean that we don't have friends to miss." Rachel said. "Mom, this is a terrible idea. This house is perfect for us! Just enough space for all of us to live comfortably and it's not very expensive. We've grown up here. We can't just up and leave it." "For once Rachel is right." Noelle smirked. "Change sucks. This place is familiar. Let's just stick to it. We were made in and for the South side. We can't leave it."

"Look, I get that this will be hard for all of you, and I'm sorry but we have to leave. Nothing will change my mind." Avah shook her head. "This is so unfair. You just expect us all to leave our home because- Why? Cause you're having a midlife crisis? Cause you're in the mood for a change of scenery? You're not even giving us a valid reason-"

"I don't need to have a valid reason." Tara cut Russel off as she threw her hands on her hips before huffing angrily. "I'm the adult here, I pay all the bills, and that means I decide whether or not we stay or go. And I've already made my decision. We're leaving and we're leaving as soon as possible which is next month. Don't wait until the last minute to start packing." She said firmly. She glanced around the room once more before turning to walk away. "This sucks." Rachel muttered. "I don't wanna leave..."

"I don't either." Amanda added. Rachel glared at her. "Oh really? I didn't know since you didn't even try to argue. You just say there and you didn't say a word." She spat. "It's not my fault we're moving so don't take your anger out on me." Amanda hissed. "And it's not like me saying anything would've helped, obviously...You guys are all too focused on being pissed at mom that you're not even questioning why she's doing this." "What are you talking about?" Joanna asked curiously. "She didn't just wake up this morning and decide she'd sell the house and move out of Chicago. She didn't just wake up and think 'Oh I know how much my kids are gonna hate me for this so let me do it.' No there's a reason she's doing this and I'm willing to bet she doesn't want us to know what it is..." Amanda explained. "She's right." Russel mumbled. "Mom hates change more than anybody. She's had the same job for years, she's worn the same clothes for years, she's driven the same car for years. She's even eaten the same cereal every single morning for years. She'd never do this unless she really, really had to." "What could be so bad that it could make her think the only way to solve the problem would be to move?" Noelle asked. "I think the question here is who." Russel huffed before getting up and running towards his room. He didn't feel like being around his sisters or anybody else.

A billion thoughts were running through his mind but only one stood out in the jungle he called his brain. Carl. How was he gonna tell Carl that he was leaving? Would he even care? They'd broken up just last week and they hadn't spoken since. Russel couldn't imagine leaving without telling Carl goodbye and that he was sorry, but how was he ever gonna get the courage to face Carl again after he'd cheated on him and then completely broken down right in front of him?

'I'm so screwed.' He thought to himself. 'I'm fucked.'

******  
Carl pushed the blunt between his lips before putting his hat on backwards and pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He would be here for a while and he wanted to be comfortable. "It's great to have ya back, Gallagher." One of his old gang 'friends', Sam, smirked. Carl rolled his eyes before sucking in the largest breath he possibly could. The sooner he was high the better. "G dogs being pretty lenient with me. Said I could sell whatever I wanted as long as I made him his money. I can work night or day, and I'm gonna try to work at night so nobody I really recognize will see me, and I'm only a temp. He said I could quit whenever I want as long as I give him a weeks notice and $10,000." Carl nearly bragged as his own signature smirk found it's way onto his face. He ignored the loud music as he focused on The boy in front of him. "Nice to know..." Sam smiled awkwardly. Carl chuckled lowly. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of that. Well it's because G dog also said that I would be replacing someone who's been working for him. And well- Ya know since you work the clubs which is where I wanna work...You're gone buddy."

"What?" Sam growled. "Excuse me? I've been working for him for like two years! You don't get to just pop the fuck up and steal my job. You can work a fucking corner or some shit! You can't-" "Listen, this has gotta suck for you, I know. I'm truly sorry it had to end like this. But I'm gonna need you to hand over whatever drugs you've got so I can start selling as soon as possible. I also need a list of the regulars." Carl cut in. "This hurts me just as much as it hurts you!" Carl exclaimed, noticing the look of disdain on the guy's face. "Boy, I should put s bullet through your heart right now." Sam shook his head. Carl shrugged. "If you did G dog would hunt you down. So I'm sure you won't do that. Now as I mentioned before...The drugs."

***  
Carl's night was just getting started and he'd already managed to make 20 grand just by collecting what was already owed to G dog for the drugs Sam had already sold. Now here he was, already taking his break in some dingy old club. He had a permanent smirk on his face as six sluts surrounded him, all grinding on him with hopes that he'd take them home with him, fuck them and let them have some free drugs. Wasn't going to happen, but he wasn't gonna tell them that any time soon. "I could use a drink." He muttered into the blonde one's hair. She giggled, nodded and started speed walking towards the bar to get him something strong.

"So how much are you charging for 10 pounds of weed?" The brunette asked. Carl raised his brows. "10 pounds?" He asked curiously. She shrugged. "House party tomorrow night. I'm expecting a lot of people. Gotta be a good host." She giggled. "And ugh, maybe you could give me a discount on it? Or I could pay half in cash and then figure out another payment method..." She offered, rubbing her hand up his leg. "A pound of weed is $3000. That means if you want 10 pounds of weed you're gonna be out $30,000. And I need all that in cash. No other payment methods. Now tell me, do you have $30,000 on you?" He questioned. "Actually, yes." She laughed. "But I want it for $25,000." "Big money." He teased. "Fine. But you're gonna have to make up for that $5,000 somehow. Any ideas?" "Follow me to the bathroom and we can talk about it." She grinned.

******  
"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Carl asked, his deep voice barely above a whisper. "I mean...I mean well-We kinda are already but I guess I just want to make sure-" "Yes." Russel cut in. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

*

"Somethings been wrong with you for the past few days. I wanna know what it is." Russel said firmly. Carl ignored him and focused on working on his escape route. "Carl." Russel called. "Carl,would you please talk to me!" "...Nick's in jail." Carl mumbled. Russel raised his brows. He hadn't seen much of Nick,But he'd learned that he and Carl were good friends. "What happened?" He found himself asking.

"Killed a guy." Carl sighed. "Got all twisted up about respect...Couldn't let it go." He almost whispered. Russel didn't know exactly what Carl was talking about,But he didn't need to. All he wanted to know at the moment was that Carl was okay. "Just can't stop seeing that dead body in my head." Carl continued,Sniffling a little. Russel's eyes widened. "You were there when he killed the guy?" He asked. Carl shook his head. "After...Figure I'll start seeing more people get dropped if I stay in the game...I don't want to see that." He whimpered.

Russel gave him a sad smile before opening up his arms to invite him in for a hug. Carl didn't hesitate,He quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

"Come on." Russel whispered. "Why don't we lay down for a bit? Just...Cool down." He suggested,Slowly leading Carl towards his bed. They both gently laid down and as soon as they did,Carl nuzzled his face into Russel's neck.

"Not as fun as I thought it'd be." He whispered. "Thought it was easy. I was rich. Stacks of cash everywhere I go. If I stop I'll be back to being broke."

"So?" Russel asked.

"So I don't wanna be broke. I wanna be able to get Fiona out of trouble again if she needs me to. If I hadn't started selling I wouldn't have been able to help her get the house back. She was so stressed out. I saw her crying to Sean about it. Do you know how good it felt to be able to help her? I wanna be able to always help her." He sighed. "I wanna be able to help Debbie buy the baby everything she needs. Wanna help Lip pay for collage. I wanna buy Liam whatever he wants and give Ian money just so he can have it. Help Kev and V out with their bills,Help them buy their kids stuff for Christmas and birthdays. Next time Frank needs a new liver,And there will be a next time,I wanna be able to get him one. I wanna buy you whatever you want anytime you want." Carl was crying by the time he finished talking.

"Frank won't need a liver for a couple more years." Russel chuckled. "Fiona won't have another scare with the house for at least ten years,I'd say. Debbie will find a way to get the baby everything she needs because Debbie is a mother and that's what mothers do. Lip is smart,He'll find some way to keep paying for his tuition. Ian wouldn't except your money if you offered it to him,And Liam is happy with whatever you can manage to steal for him. Kev and V have never needed your help before,And they won't need it when you can't give it to them."

"What about you?" Carl asked softly.

"You haven't bought me anything but a candy bar since we've been dating." Russel chuckled. Carl looked up at him and muttered a quick "Shit,Sorry." Before looking back down.

"It's okay. Never wanted anything from you. I just like when you kiss me." That made Carl smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Stop worrying about that stuff baby-" Carl blushed at the pet name. Even though they'd been dating for eight months,It still made his stomach twist when Russel called him something sweet or complimented him. "-Everything always works out. Always. Know why? Cause you're a Gallagher. And not only are you a Gallagher,But you're Carl Gallagher."

*

"Russel um, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Russel asked curiously.

"We've been together for a while now and I never...Um,I never told you this but...Well I love you."

Carl nearly whispered the final three words but he knew that Russel heard them because he sat up quickly,Wide eyed and open mouthed. "What?" He asked. There was a grin playing at his lips before Carl could say it again. He quickly jumped up and ran towards Carl. Carl hurriedly caught Russel in his arms to keep him from falling when he jumped up. "I love you." Carl said again. "I love you." Now that he finally had the courage to say it,He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop actually.

"I love you too." Russel mumbled before smashing his lips onto Carl's.

*

"Russel, you're being stupid! It was nothing-"

"Don't call me stupid because I'm not!" Russel yelled. "I saw the way you were looking at her. You wanted her."

"No I didn't!" Carl argued,Exasperation creeping into his voice. Russel had been pissed for an hour now and it was starting to become annoying.

"Yes you did! Jesus,I can't even trust you-"

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST END IT THEN!" Carl had yelled.

Russel wasted no time,Storming out of the room and down the stairs. Carl quickly chased after him,Trying to get him to stop because he really didn't want this to be something big. He didn't want this to actually be the end of the relationship. "Russel,Wait please! I'm sorry!" He'd shouted. "Fuck you and your I'm sorry's." He heard Russel mutter. After that it was too late. He'd already walked out of the house and slammed the door closed behind him.

*

"Sorry I didn't push her away from me. Probably should've known that it'd make you mad." Carl apologized sheepishly. Russel shook his head. "Not your fault. Honestly I wasn't all that mad about her. It's just...I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if you'd rather be with a girl." He confessed. Carl was shocked. He never realized Russel thought like that. "You didn't even know you were into guys before I came along. I'm just scared you'll wake up one day and decide you wanna be with someone other than me." Russel continued.

"That isn't gonna happen." Carl reassured him. "I love you,And only you."

"I love you too." Russel smiled. "Sorry for being a little bitch about it. I was being really childish and our argument was so unnecessary." "It's okay. I'm glad this happened. Now I know how you actually feel,And now I can reassure you every day that you are still the only one that has my heart." Carl grinned before leaning forward to give Russel a peck on the lips. Russel coughed. "You sure you wanna do that in public? One of your old gang friends might walk by and see." He teased. Carl smirked. "Fuck them,I wanna kiss you." He said before leaning forward again. Russel didn't hesitate this time. He connected their lips and smiled into the kiss.

They always seemed to be okay at the end of the day.

*

"You make me happy." Russel said softly. "Really really happy. I love you."

"I love you too." Carl smiled.

"Well my gift is shitty compared to yours." Russel chuckled. "I don't want a gift. I just want you." Carl said.

"That's cute and all,But except the gift because I stole money from every single one of my sisters to get it."

"How romantic." Carl smiled. He wasn't even being sarcastic. He thought it was cute that Russel would actually take money from his sisters just to get him a gift.

"It's behind the bar. I hid it back there when you told me we were coming here." Russel grinned. Carl ran behind the bar quickly,Eager to see what he'd gotten. He picked up the box and opened it, Gasping when he saw what was inside. It was a very expensive-looking gold watch. "Holy shit!" He yelled. "How fucking much was this?!"

"Four hundred dollars...Never leave home without at least that." Russel smirked. Carl smiled, Remembering that Russel had told him that the first day they met.

******

Russel's thoughts were jumbled and incomplete and his head hurt as he remembered everything he and Carl had been through. All the good memories and all the not so good. In Russel's mind, he didn't have a single bad memory of Carl. He felt like he was in absolute hell. All he could think about was the Gallagher who'd stolen his heart. He felt like his brain was mush at this point. He felt like he'd just gotten electroshock therapy.

"I am not meddling I am just saying they should try out thrupples counseling." Svetlana grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "NO! They shouldn't!" Kevin exclaimed. "That didn't help with ANYTHING." "Kev's right." Veronica nodded. "Let them work their own problems out. They need to talk it out, take some time to themselves, no one else. Just the two of them." "No!" Kevin yelled. "That's not gonna help either." He sighed. "Remember when me and you were having issues? And I spent a lot of time at Lip's college-" "Screwing college girls while you should've been trying to work out your problems with me." V glared at him. "Mhm, I remember. And before you say anything-No! Russel doesn't need to be fucking anybody else other than Carl."

Russel sighed and took a look around, blinking a little. Somehow he'd ended up at the Alibi, in desperate need of a drink, and somehow Kev, Svet and V had managed to convince him to tell them what was going on between he and Carl. He'd pleaded with them to just drop it and let him forget about it for just a little bit, but nope. That didn't happen. At least they were all too distracted with passing judgment and trying to figure out how to work out his problems for him- So they didn't notice that he'd downed eight shots, four beers and two glasses of the real Fancy shit they'd left on the counter.

"I'm not saying he should sleep with anybody else." Kev argued, mentally kicking himself for bringing attention back to his cheating. "I'm just saying that sometimes, time away from your partner is good. They've been together for two years and that's a really long time for some people, especially teenagers. They need to get out and explore new options. Have new experiences with new people. That way they don't get tired of each other. If they really love each other- which they do- they'll find their way back to one another." "Stupid boy brain." Svetlana shook her head before turning to Russel. "You do not spend time with any boy other than Carl. He loves you. You love him. End of story." She told him. "Do you understand?" "He's fine without me." Russel slurred out. "I'm moving anyways." He shrugged. "What?" Veronica screeched. "Where? Why?" She questioned anxiously. "I don't know where. I don't know why...Is that gin?" He asked, looking in Kevin's general direction. He couldn't see straight and there were about four Kevin's now but he figured he was probably looking at the right one. "I'll take that." "No you will not." Svetlana growled, snatching the drink. Russel giggled like a little school girl when he noticed it splashed onto her white t-shirt. "Lucky man you are, Kevin Ball." He mumbled. "Lucky lucky." "You stop that! You look at Carl like that, not us." Svet lectured. "I know you're from a different country but come on, Svet. Men here don't have boobs." He chuckled. "Well...Some of them do..."

******

Debbie smirked as she watched Cole's smile turn into a deep frown. He pouted as he realized that he'd once again lost a game of poker to Debbie. He couldn't beat her no matter what he did, It seemed. "I believe you're cheating." He muttered. "I believe you suck." Debbie smirked before jumping up to walk to the kitchen. "Want something?" She called sweetly. "My money back." He grumbled. "You only lost fifty bucks." She snickered. "But I guess since you're so terrible I'll give you your money back." "This is just an off day for me. Any other day I would've whooped your ass." He huffed. "So what I'm hearing is, we'll be playing again tomorrow?" Debbie asked.

"Sure. It's not like I have any friends to hang out with." Cole laughed. "But ugh, maybe we should wait. I refuse to play poker in front of Franny and I know you won't let Sheila watch her for you two days in a row." "True...And why is it you won't play with her in the room? Afraid of getting your ass kicked in front of a baby?" Debbie laughed as she came back into the living room and stood in front of Cole. He looked down at her and sent her a smile before quickly pecking her lips, causing her to blush. "No, I just don't want her to see her mom finally getting kicked off her pedestal." Debbie was about to think of a witty reply, but fortunately for her there was a knock at the door before she had the chance to say anything. She stuck her tongue out at him before running towards the door.

She swung it open and her eyes widened when she realized who was standing right there in front of her. "Hi." He mumbled. "Uhm-Derek?" She squeaked out. "What are you doing here?" "I moved back to Chicago last week and I thought that I'd find you...You look good." He smiled weakly. "Yeah..." She drifted off. "I-I wasn't expecting you." "I figured." He chuckled. "Could I come in? I was thinking maybe we could catch up and I could see ugh-" "Franny? No." Debbie shook her head. "I mean um, I'm busy right now. Kind of. So..."

"Oh. I understand I mean I did just pop up out of nowhere." He coughed. "Ugh...You look really good. I'm happy to see you again. I don't know why but I've been thinking about you a lot lately." He admitted. "Really? You sure weren't thinking about me a lot before." She said through clenched teeth. "You should go. I'm busy. Talk to you later maybe?" "Yeah okay. Bye, Debbie." He smiled before turning to walk away.

Debbie closed the door and shut her eyes tightly. Was this a fucking dream? What in the hell was going on? She'd spent so much time hoping he'd come back and now here he was...Out of absolutely nowhere and it felt so unreal. And his timing was horrible! Debbie had dreamed of this day many times and she'd wished like hell that he'd come back and want to get back together with her so they could be a big happy family which is what she'd originally planned. Now she was wishing she'd never hoped for that.

"You alright?" Cole's voice made Debbie's eyes snap open. She jumped and let out a short breath before smiling at him. "I'm fantastic." She screeched, her voice cracking. "Okay." He smiled, snatching the sprite that she'd completely forgotten about from her hand. "Hey!" She pouted. "That's mine! I asked you if you wanted anything!" "Well I didn't at the time. But now I do. And since you're too short to get it back..." He drifted off, holding the can above his head. "Guess it's mine."

"I hate you."

"You like me. Now how about one more round? I'm feelin lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like Debbie and Cole's relationship? (IM HOPING THATS A YES PLEASE GOD ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS) also an even more important question; Are you guys still enjoying this series? I'm enjoying writing it and I've got a lot more plans! But I don't want it to feel like it's dragging on and if you guys aren't enjoying it anymore and nobody is reading I should probably end it! So please let me know! Thank yaaa!


End file.
